Come what may
by bansheecall
Summary: when rock helpTrish Stratus there fellings grow, with the help of two deadmen walking and Sara of course!
1. part 1

Come what may  
part 1/?  
  
"That's right Trish your going to be the newest member of the Vince McMahon kiss my ass club" Trish backed up to the ring post has she begged Vince to leave her alone.  
"Get one your Knees Trish it's nothing you haven't done before just not in public."  
"Please...no...please" Trish asked  
"ON YOUR KNEES TRISH" has Trish get on her knees and Vince dropped his pants a music hit that she never thought she would here.  
"DO YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING...THE ROCK SAYS..." She looked past Vince and saw The Rock walking down to the ring with Vince distracted by The Rock Trish got out of the ring and ran up the ramp back to the dressing room She heard the Rock saying something to Vince but couldn't hear what.  
"what are you some kind of sick freak? The Rock says walk into the middle of the ring" Vince looked at The Rock unsure of what to do "The Rock said walk...THE ROCK SAID WALK!!!!!!!" Vince walked into the middle of the ring "What was you thinking? You where going to make Trish Stratus the Women's champ kiss our Ass? Don't you think that you have embarrassed a lot of people? On behalf if JR, on behalf of Trish Stratus and on behalf of the millions and Millions of the Rocks fans there is only one thing left to do" The Rock then Rock bottomed Vince.  
  
Trish ran in to the car park tears running down her face.  
"Trish Jump in!" Trish turned around to see Sara Callaway wife of The Undertaker. Trish jumped in just to hear that The Rock had rock bottomed Vince.   
"You OK honey?" Sara asked has they spread away from the Arena  
"I'm fine"  
"You don't look it"  
"I know but know I'm away from Vince..." Sara nodded has she slowed down.  
  
The Rock ran back stage to Trish's dressing room. "She left man" Rock turned around  
"God Taker you have to creep up on people like that?"  
Taker give a laugh has Kane joined them "They don't call me the dead man for nothing" Rock give Taker a sarcastic look.  
"She got out of here all right Sara was waiting for her she's taken her back to the hotel"  
"Great but what about her stuff?" Taker looked at Kane has they both started laughing "What?" Rock asked  
"You know what? I think the Rock has a crush!"  
"I DO NOT....but you just make sure you thank Sara for me" Taker blushed "Just remember what you have to do"  
"No worries there Rock. Look I'll get Sara or Lita to take Trish's things to her" Rock nodded. "When do we meet with Linda tomorrow?"  
"Bout ten man. So if I was you man I'd go back to the hotel and sleep"  
"OK see you tomorrow bout nineish"  
Taker nodded he looked to he was gone turning to Kane laughed "He has the biggest crush if I ever saw it"  
"Yeah. Just like you was with Sara"  
"Your not going to let that night lie are you?" Taker said going has red has Kanes mask  
"No" Kane said laughing   
"Come on Before Vince finds out what I'm up to" The two of them ran out to the car park. 


	2. part 2

Come what may   
part 2  
  
"Sara you here?" Taker asked has he walked into the room  
"Yip I'm here got some interesting stuff"  
"Like what?" Kane asked  
"nothing we can use but some interesting stuff everything here is fine it's legal, all above bored, no record"  
Taker shook his head "this is Vince he must have something"  
Sara laughed "he could have paid to get it deleted"  
Taker Smiled "Wouldn't put it past him. OH Rock asked to ask you if Trish got back ok" Sara smiled and nodded her head  
"She did and funnily all she could talk about was Rock how he saved her"  
"Really"  
"Really"  
"You two....." Kane said "Don't even go there"  
"What?" They asked  
"You know what I mean"  
"What?" They said again  
"That's getting boring the Austin thing"  
"WHAT?" They both said laughing  
"you know hat I mean and where I'm going no match making"  
Sara put a shocked look on her face "Kane...honey...would we do that?"  
"I'm not even going to answer that with a answer"  
"Kane don't worry I know what your saying I know where your coming from I know the deal"  
Has Kane left Taker tuned to Sara "What was he saying?"  
Sara sighed "Do I have to tell you everything?"  
Taker nodded and ducked has Sara picked up a note pad and flew it at him "missed me!"  
  
Rock waited in the waiting room for Taker, Kane and Sara to come down.  
"You said nineish!"  
Sara looked at her watch "it is nineish"  
"Come on lets get to Linda"  
The four of them sat in the car "Rock...Rock...earth to the great one...Rocky...ROCK"  
"What..sorry..in a world of my own"  
"oh ok" Taker said trying not to smile Sara covered her own face.  
"What is it?" Rock asked  
"They think you have a crush on Stratus " Kane said  
"WHAT? I don't I only went out to help her cos I thought it was wrong what Vince was doing to her..and...I...um...I...felt I had to that's all"  
"Yeah?" Taker said  
"Yeah"  
"well why has red has a beetroot boy?"  
"Because you shown me up me"  
"Yeah, Yeah"  
"I told you last night I don't have a crush"  
"OK, OK and we say you do"   
Rock sighed "you know what you can go and do Taker"  
"ER...I believe it was something along the lines of I can take my 6 proud head turn it sideways like the exorcist and stick it right up my ass?"  
"You remembered"  
"One of the best take home lines we've ever done"  
  
They walked into Linda's office where she and JR was waiting for them "Hi, Sara, Taker, Kane, Rocky how are you all?"  
"Fine thanks Mrs. McMahon"  
"Please call me Linda your not talking to my husband now your not even talking to Shane or Steph"  
"OK Linda we hit a wall nothing at all on Vince no disrespect but that's a bit funny"  
"Yes it does really. OK Sara you keep looking see what you can find out, Taker you keep sticking up for Vince Can you stay the fly on the wall we'll nail him for something." Has they all left Taker stayed back.  
"Yes Taker?"  
"I wanted a word with JR. I hope I didn't go to hard on you Jim I'm really sorry I didn't mean to go that hard."  
"It's fine Taker you had to make it believable for McMahon"  
"I know but..."  
"It's ok really" Taker nodded putting out is hand JR shook it "I'll still give you a hard time"  
Taker nodded and smiled "wouldn't expect anything else"  
Sara stood at the door and smiled when he came out. She put her arm round him "One demon down deadman" 


	3. part 3

Come what may  
Part 3  
  
"OK Rock so this is the idea are you listing to me?" The Rock looked blankly at Taker and sighed "Man your out of it you wanna talk about it? Is everything OK?"  
"Yeah sorry man go though it again"  
"right. I ring Vince up and saw that I can't make it to the show because Sara's sick or something now we need to get with Chris find out if he's ready" The Rock nodded  
"Rock I know how you feel right now I was like this with Sara I know it started off has a joke with me and Kane but how do you feel about Trish"  
"I like her she's a nice girl..."  
"but"  
"But at this moment in time I would be using her wouldn't I?"  
Taker nodded "but on the other hand you tell her she may want to help us"  
Rock thought about it "You know you're right I never thought about it like that"  
"just answer this for me Rock"  
"OK"  
"Do you want to be with her?" Rock turned around so his back was to Taker "Rock?"  
"I don't....Yeah I do" Taker nodded  
"Go for it then but make sure you tell her about what we doing if someone finds it they can make it sound like you helped her for all the wrong reasons" Rock nodded "come on man we need to find Jericho and Austin"  
  
Later that night Rocky went into the arena "Hey man over here" Rock looked over to see Sara, Jericho, Taker and Kane "Hey Chris"  
"Sara has something interesting"  
"Oh? Hit me then Sara"  
"OK well I was talking to Bret Hart the other night"  
"Bret?"  
"um um.....He told me the reason Vince yet him go was because Vince said he was bust and could not keep Bret on"  
"Yeah..."  
"well the fact that for two months Vince and the WWF was bust and Bret has never been paid."  
"Well Bret was on a lot of money nothing bad on Bret cos he's a good friend but maybe Bret leaving saved the WWF?"  
"No because there was money to pay Bret Linda made sure of it Linda wanted Bret to stay but all of a sudden it disappeared and the WWF is no longer bust"  
"I don't understand"  
"Vince embarrassed the money that was for Bret. All of a sudden he's a billionaire again"  
"Yeah WCW paid Vince for Bret so that's where the money came from"  
"No they didn't" Sara said  
"What?"  
" WWFE never got any money for Bret"  
"I don't understand...we still all got paid when Bret left Vince told us that WCW had paid him 250000 dollars for Bret"  
Sara shook her head "nope so where did all the money come from?"  
They all looked at each other.  
  
Trish walked along the corridor. She saw Crash Holly and The Booken Balwer.  
"Hi Trish just wanna wish you good luck for your match with Jackie" Crash said  
"Thanks er have you seen the Rock?"  
Balwer and Crash looked at each other finally Booken nodded "Yeah I saw him go that way about 5 minutes ago"  
"Oh right thanks" She walked off has Booken and Crash lifted their shoulders. 


	4. part 4

Come What May  
Part 4  
  
Trish came to The Rocks door she too a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" She opened it and crept round the door.  
"Hi"   
"Hi"  
"Hi is this a bad time? I just wanted to come and say thank you"  
"Thank the Rock for what?"  
"for what? For saving me from yet again being humiliated by Vince McMahon.   
You know I was in the ring I was seconds away from kissing his..."  
She stopped and sighed Rock could hear the pain in her voice. He wanted to take hold of her and tell her that everything would be OK.  
"And then you where there and you saved me and um I wanted to thank you propeller" She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.   
Rock felt pins and needles run though his body. He looked round if he was going to let her know how he felt he was going to have to do it now.  
"Is that your way of thinking the rock?" Trish looked away no one did that to the Rock and got away with it. "If that's your way of thanking Rock, then let the Rock show you his way of saying your welcome" Trish looked at him unsure what was coming.  
"The Rock is going to take your hand, push back your hair, pull you close, lean you back, look into your eyes..." Has their eyes met he leant forward and kissed her.  
For what felt like a lifetime to them was only two minutes.   
  
Has they pulled away Rock wisped "OK?" Trish nodded he fixed her hair and turned away "once again thanks Rocky"  
"Wait! Don't leave I need to talk to you" Trish turned round and closed the door looking puzzled "Sit down" Trish sat down he sat down facing her taking hold of   
her hand "Trish I want you to listen to me. I like you Trish and would like to be with you and protect you from Vince but there is something you should know"  
"What?"  
"I don't want you to get the wrong idea here the Kiss I just give you I meant it OK?" Trish nodded "but on Smackdown I came down to the ring to get to Vince he just happened to be in the ring with you I feel awful now.....you see I'm working for Linda to help her get her home back on Vince. I'm working with Taker and Sara and a few others you must hate me now" Trish stood up and kneed in front of him.  
"What I would like is for you to kiss me again, tell me what I can do to help get back at that s-o-b, then for you to tell me how I can really repay you" Rock nodded and smiled has he kissed Trish again. 


	5. part 5

Come what may  
part 5  
  
Sara put some money in the can machine pushed the button of the drink she wanted.  
She bent down to get it when she heard two voices.  
"What a great idea Vince the Rock is gonna wish he had never been born"  
"Thank you Kurt. He is going to wish that he never stopped me last week and wish he never gave her that kiss!"   
Sara frowned "Kiss what Kiss?" she said to herself she walked back towards the dressing room when she passed Lita.  
"Hey Lita.  
"Hey Sara how are you?"  
"I'm fine listen just heard Vince and Kurt talking about a kiss is he going to get some one else to join the Kiss my ass club"  
"I don't know but Rock just kissed Trish"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah" Matt said joining them "You could say he put the smackdown on her"  
"Listen thanks guys I gotta find Taker talk later"  
"Later Sara"  
  
Sara walked into the room "I said nothing Kane I swear." Taker said laughing  
"You must have done"  
"I didn't I only...."  
"What?" Sara asked  
"Well I only... I told him that if he liked her he should tell her and tell her what we was doing"  
"umm I think we should get The Rock here" Sara said pointing at the TV screen. Vince and Kurt was in the ring bad mouthing the Rock.  
"I'll go and get Ric, Sara you get Rock"  
"Taker wait you can just..." Sara said has Taker ran out the room  
"So hot headed" Sara said sighing. She dialed a number on her phone "Rock quit getting Stratusfaction and get here now"  
  
Ric walked with Taker and went into the locker room.  
"What's the story Sara?"  
"Vince"  
"OK what dose he have to say for himself?"  
"He wants Rock in the ring now"  
"Dose he really?"  
"He dose"  
"Really?"  
"Really"  
"OK where is he?"  
"I rung him he said he's on his way"  
Taker frowned and shook his head "Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Cos if you had a brain you would be dangerous"  
"Funny" Rock came in with Trish.  
"Hey Rock looks like your a wanted man. Vince says you have to get down there and now"  
"Well Vince best be careful what he wishes for cos he just might get it" With that Rock walked out the door. 


End file.
